Ser Humano
by DarkLux
Summary: TRADUCCION DE 'BEING HUMAN' por Nithela. Kakashi aprende que su sensei es solo un humano despues de todo. Spoilers por Kakashi gaiden. clasificado por violencia mencionada. le dejaré esa clasificacion porque esa era le de la historia original. NO YAOI.


Nuevamente, este fic no es mio. es de una muy buena autora por el nick de Nithela. Continuare mis otras historia, solo que ahora eestoy trabajando en otro sobre los hijos de los ninjas, pero no lo eh posteado porque no vaya a ser que no lo termine. bueno a la historia.

* * *

Hay reglas que no se mencionan para los Shinobi de Konoha. La mayoría de ellas implican la misma cosa incluso cuando están escritas en diferentes maneras y formulaciones:

_Mantente fiel a tu villa. _

_Cuando entras por las enormes puertas, sea lo que sea que pasó durante tu misión – Se queda fuera de ellas y la única evidencia de ello estará en tu reporte al Hokage. _

Claro que había fallas enestás reglas, como en cualquier código de conducta escrito. La palabra 'Shinobi' no solo significaba 'herramienta', sino también 'humano´, y ser humano significaba no ser perfecto. Pero aun así la gente trataba de seguirlas, y eso ayudaba a mantener la cordura de la aldea. Algunos encontraban difícil cerrarse a las cosas que habían ocurrido durante las misiones, algunos simplemente no lo soportaban y encontraban a una persona que estuviera dispuesta a darles espacio para respirar, y otros buscaban a un fuerte modelo a seguir al cual admirar

Namikaze Minato era uno de esos modelos a seguir. Muchos Shinobi – de todos rangos, acordaban en una cosa: El hombre parecía tener un aura relajante a su alrededor, como una manta que decía silenciosamente "todo está bien" a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Minato por su parte no parecía notar esto, y si lo notaba, no lo mostraba. Él trataba a todos de la misma manera, que eran sonrisas amables y, para los jóvenes, una palmada en la cabeza con una mano tibia que hacía que la otra persona se sintiera _segura_.

Kakashi no era una excepción. El siempre al Shinobi como un punto estable en su caótica vida. El había sido un Sensei paciente y un compañero que te cuidaba, pero más que todo, pensaba el joven jounin, un verdadero amigo. Él había estado ahí el día que Kakashi se había graduado de la academia a la corta edad de cinco años, y lo había tomado bajo su supervisión desde ese día. Él había traído una pequeña planta como regalo el día que Kakashi se consiguió un departamento para sí mismo. El hombre ya le había dado un nombre: Sr. Ukki. Kakashi había pensado que era un nombre ridículo, y ¿porque darle una identidad? Solo era una…¿planta?

Pero aun así se había quedando la pequeña ramita verde y ahora estaba en el marco de la ventana al lado de su pequeña colección de fotos. Incluso había cambiado la tierra donde residía la planta unas cuantas veces, y mentalmente se daba una palmada en la espalda por eso. Recordar el cuidar a un ser viviente cuando eres una ANBU de trece años no era sencillo, pero se sentía bien tenerla ahí Cuando regresaba a casa, sucio y cansado después de una misión. Kakashi podía sentirse marchitado, pero Sr. Ukki estaba tan verde y saludable como siempre, justo como Namikaze Minato.

Es por eso que muchas de las alarmas de la cabeza de Kakashi se encendieron Cuando su ex-sensei entró a la oficina del Hokage un sábado lluvioso. El adolecente había estado parado en guardia cerca de la ventana vestido en su uniforme ANBU, también traía su máscara de anima, cuando hubo un toques en la puerta. El tercero levanto la vista de sus papeles y tronó su cuello al sonido, aparentemente adolorido de pasar todo el día inclinado sobre su creciente papeleo.

"Pase."

La puerta se abrió y una figura familiar entró en la oficina. Sarutobi estaba de espaldas a Kakashi y al otro guardia, pero el adolecente podía sentir pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del hombre cuando vió a uno de los protegidos de su propio alumno. Los dos siempre se habían llevado bien, y no solo la 'no-completamente-formal- amistad' se hacía más fuerte cada vez que el joven Namikaze hacía a favor de la aldea, entre más peleara por mantener la paz.

"Minato." Lo saludo Sarutobi de forma amigable, sentándose un poco más derecho en su silla. "Es bueno verte."

Todos en la habitación escuchó el "_vivo y en una pieza_" que el hokage insinuó.

El rubio cerró la puerta detrás de el y regreso la frase, sacando una pequeña pila de papeles de su chaleco jounin, el cual estaba empapado. Kakashi notó que el hombre parecía tener frío.

"¿Confío en que la misión estuvo bien?" Preguntó el tercer Hokage cuando le entregaron lo que parecía un reporte ordinario. El hombre mayor hico su cabeza hacia abajo, probablemente buscando entre las hojas, antes de que volviera a mirar al rubio parado enfrente de su escritorio. Los ojos de Kakashi se entornaron detrás de su máscara de animal. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

"Los forzamos a retirarse y cruzar el borde otra vez." Dijo Minato, manteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y sus hombres derechos en posición de alerta. El siempre trataba el hokage con inmenso respeto cuando se trataba del trabajo – que era una de las muchas cosas que Kakashi admiraba sobre el hombre.

Sarutobi asintió lentamente e ignoró las gotas de sangre en la ropa del jounin – no era una vista habitual en estos días. Solo tendría que mandar a alguien para que limpiara las gotas que habían caído al piso.

"Buen trabajo."

Minato le agradeció y estaba volteándose para irse Cuando la voz del Hokage lo interrumpió con su sonido rasposo.

"¿Hay algo más de lo que deba saber?" Preguntó el hombre más viejo. El rubio se detuvo en medio movimiento y le dio al Hokage una extraña mirada, y ahí fue cuando Kakashi lo vió.

Minato tenía ojeras bajo sus vibrantes ojos azules, y Cuando pensaba sobre ello, su sensei se veía un poco más pálido de lo normal. Su mirada escondida bajó hasta sus manos – y notó un ligero temblor. Casi se asustó a esa vista – Minato jamás temblaba. Esas manos no se movían ni por un segundo cuando él estaba herido. Algo andaba mal y a Kakashi no le gustaba ni un poco.

El rubio, sin embargo, simplemente movió su cabeza y sonrió cansadamente, mientras miraba a Kakashi parado hacienda guardia en la esquina del cuarto.

"Mencioné todo lo de importancia en mi reporte." Dijo antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y desaparecer de la oficina. Sarutobi suspiró pesadamente y se recargó de nuevo en su silla, aparentemente leyendo el reporte. Consistía de alrededor de diez páginas, notó Kakashi, y l escritura era pequeña y limpia. No le gustaba meterse en asuntos de otra personas, pero tenía curiosidad de saber si la razón del porque su sensei estaba tan estresado estaba ahí en alguna parte.

Ya no tuvo que preguntarse más Cuando hubo un súbito movimiento extraño en la postura del Hokage.

"Kakashi." Dijo sin voltearse. El jounin y ANBU enderezó su espalda instantáneamente y sintió un poco de culpa por querer leer material clasificado, pero recobro su actitud de inmediato.

"Hai, hokage-sama." Preguntó en tono profesional.

"Primero, llama a Tenzou para que te remplace por un rato. Después localiza a Namikaze Minato y evalúa su condición, y si es necesario, tienes mi permiso de jalar a Jirayia de su lugar de 'espionaje' para que te ayude. Quiero un reporte de cara-a-cara sobre este asunto tan pronto como tengas información vital que darme. ¿Entendido?

"Hai," contestó Kakashi nuevamente antes de teletransportarse fuera de la oficina.

Quince minutes después, reapareció en la puerta del departamento de Minato, ahora vestido en el uniforme jounin en vez del notorio uniforme ANBU. Sus sentidos buscaron en los alrededores y encontraron el familiar chakra al otro lado de la puerta ya antes mencionada. Levantó una mano y tocó.

No hubo respuesta.

Tocó de nuevo, mirando hacia la ventana que estaba justo a su lado. No había señal de Amarillo – el otro probablemente estaba en la parte de atrás del apartamento.

"Sensei," llamó el muchacho.

Silencio.

Kakashi suspiró y ajustó su hitai-ate sobre su ojo malo antes de tocar _otra vez._

"Sensei." Probó una vez más. Sintió el fluido del chakra del otro lado moverse un poco y concentrarse en él antes de que la curiosa sensación desapareciera y no hubiera reacción. Kakashi le frunció el ceño a la puerta.

"Yo sé que sabes que soy yo." Dijo. "abre"

...

"_Ignorando_ la pista…Quería ver si estabas bien."

…

"Está lloviendo mucho aquí afuera."

…

"Sabes, yo siempre e querido patear una puerta." Dijo felizmente, ajustando el guante en una mano y levantando una pierna, preparándose para la acción. La tabla de madera se hizo hacia atrás justo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de darle y Minato atrapó su pie en el aire.

"Tu. No. Harás. Eso." Dijo el rubio cansadamente. Kakashi simplemente seguía sonriendo a la figura, cerrando su ojo visible.

"Demonios. Pero te hice abrir, ¿no es cierto?" Dijo en su propio estilo. Minato trataba de matarlo con la mirada un momento antes de rendirse, sonrió y dejó ir el pie del adolecente.

"Supongo." Admitió. "Y como ibas a meterte a la fuerza de todas formas – ¿quieres té?"

Kakashi asintió y siguió al rubio dentro de la casa. Estudió la espalda del hombre – dura y recta como un palo – y notó que aún llevaba la ropa manchada de sangre. Solo se había quitado el chaleco. No estaba seguro como decirlo, pero fue en ese momento que Minato escogió para mirarse a sí mismo.

"_Oh_. Er- espera un Segundo." Dijo antes de ir al cuarto del fondo. Kakashi miró como se iba, quitándose las sandalias y dirigiéndose a la cocina limpia en el cuarto. Quizá él debería hacer el té y como el hombre parecía estresado, escogió uno de hierbas que encontró en el fondo de un 

gabinete cuando miraba las cosas. Era conocida por sus efectos calmantes y no podía doler el usarlo. Kakashi recordó vagamente que en realidad sabía muy bien. Minato no regreso hasta que un par de humeantes tazas fueran puestas en la mesa. Kakashi lo miró y se dio cuenta de que parecía sentirse un poco mejor, pero algo no estaba del todo bien. El hombre le dió una sonrisa que denotaba vergüenza mientras ambos se sentaban en unos cojines enfrente de la mesa baja.

"Lo siento tuve que bañarm-"

Kakashi no le hizo caso y se quitó la máscara antes de tomar su taza y soplarle a la superficie.

"No hay problema." Dijo, tomando un sorbo. Minato hizo lo mismo, apoyándose en sus codos y mirando al espacio mientras probaba la caliente bebida. Un par de cejas rubias se alzaron y él miró el recipiente en sus manos con confusión.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Kakashi se alzó de hombres.

"Solo algo que encontré en tu cocina," dijo sin preocuparse, y eso tampoco era una mentira – solo excluyó algunos hechos. "¿no sabe bien?"

Minato tomó otro sorbo como para determinar que es lo que realmente pensaba sobre él.

"No, solo es… diferente, eso es todo."

Puso la taza en la mesa y miró al adolescente peliplateado con su usual y amistosa aura emanando de él. Kakashi, quien no lo había visto e un buen tiempo, de pronto record porque se sentía tan bien estar en la presencia del hombre.

"Y, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?"

"Bueno, algunas personas de la aldea del remolino están de visita, y el consejo está buscando razones para discutir." Dijo Kakashi, tallando su ojo bueno cansadamente. Había sido un largo día. No era buena idea leer _icha-icha_ en la oficina del hokage mientras estaba de turno, así que había estado bastante aburrido por las últimas diez horas y tal largo periodo dejaba sus rasgos. "Danzou-sama sigue susurrando maldiciones Cuando está cerca del Tercero, Jiraiya-sama encontró un buen lugar para espiar a través del hoyo en la barda de las aguas termales pero fue atrapado ayer; las chicas que estaban ahí lo persiguieron en solo sus toallas – algunas con nada encima, lo que causó sangrados de narices masivos a su paso. Tsunade-sama estaba furiosa." Kakashi remarcó, y después frunció los labios mientras trataba de recordar si se había olvidado de algo importante, "Nada fuera de lo usual, así que no te has perdido de nada, en realidad." Terminó con una sacudida de su cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

Minato se rió y tomó el resto de su té.

"Pues es bueno saber que las cosas no han cambiado por aquí." Dijo, levantándose para limpiar la taza vacía.

"¿Y cómo les fue en la misión?" Preguntó Kakashi en un tono convencional mientras el hombre giraba la manija de la puerta de la cocina. No perdió de vista el pequeño salto que dio su sensei.

"fue- fue como debería haber ido." Dijo en tono cortante. El adolescente casi podía sentir una extraña tensión en el aire. "me escuchaste en la oficina del hokage, ¿o no?"

"Sí."

"Pues ahí lo tienes."

"Pero no pude leer el reporte."

Minato puso la taza, ahora limpia y seca, en un estante, sin mirar a jounin más joven.

"Hay una razón para eso." Dijo- no en un modo frío, sino en un modo reservado.

"Algo sucedió." Insistió Kakashi. "No es usted mismo, sensei."

El rubio aun tenía su espalda volteado hacia su estudiante y no se giró Cuando un largo silencio callo entre los dos.

"…Estoy preocupado por ti." Dijo Kakashi al fin.

"No hay razón para estarlo." Dijo Minato en un tono bajo. "Estoy bien."

"No, no lo estás." El adolescente no iba a rendirse en esto – el podía hacer a un burro verde de envidia cuando quería y realmente _estaba_ preocupado. "estas pálido, te ves cansado y- no sé estas como fuera del mundo, y estas…" miró hacia las manos de Minato, "temblando". Dijo suavemente, como en asombro, y luego su mirada volvió a su cabeza, para que pudiera matar con la mirada al cabello rubio detrás de ella. "algo no está para nada bien y no podrás hacer que me mueva de este lugar hasta que me hayas dicho que es." Sabía que sonaba como un niño pero que demonios.

Minato tomó una gran bocanada de aire y puso sus manos en es estante, largos dedos deslizándose por la superficie y hasta el lavabo de metal.

"No preguntes, Kakashi." Dijo en calma "no quieres oír y ni siquiera deberías preguntar. Lo superaré.

"Sensei", el adolescente usaba el honorifico por habito aun y cuando ambos estuvieran en el mismo rango, "eres un idiota."

Hubo un largo, largo momento de silencio.

"Así-, comenzó Kakashi, pero fue interrumpido por Minato.

"Tuvimos que forzarlos a ir de vuelta a el continente del viento," dijo el hombre, aún mirando el gabinete, y estábamos preparándonos para regresar a casa. Tú conoces el procedimiento – cuidar a los heridos, recolectar las places de perro de los muertos y todo eso. Justo íbamos a irnos cuando hubo movimiento en la frontera de nuevo. No entendíamos lo que estaba sucediendo porque sus fuerzas estaban casi…borradas, y no debía haber más hombres que pudieran pelear contra nosotros."

Resopló.

"Yo tenía razón. Y a veces odio cuando tengo razón."

Posó sus manos en el borde del estante y soportó su peso en ellas, mirando la pared.

"_niños_. ¡Los bastardos habían puesto un genjutsu en _niños_ civiles para obtener más soldados con los cuales pelear!" el hombre escupió las últimas palabras en disgusto. "ellos tenían armas, todo tipo de ellas. Tratamos de quitar en genjutsu pero algo nos detuvo y ellos estaban juste frente a nosotros…Teníamos que pelear con ellos. O pelear no es una buena palabra para usar – Teníamos que matarlos, o ellos nos matarían a _nosotros_. ¡_Niños_!"

Todo el aire parecía haber desaparecido del rubio. Su cabeza calló hacia adelante como si estuviera apenado de lo que iba a decir después.

"Nosotros- al fin…encontramos a los bastardos que se escondían detrás de los niños." Minato continuo secamente a pesar de que sus brazos temblaban, "Estrangulé al primero al que llegué. Sentí los huesos de su cuello destrozándose en mi mano. Vi rojo. El genjutsu fue terminado, pero ya era muy tarde. Casi todos los niños estaban muertos o muriendo. Tratamos de curarlos porque ellos no tenían la culpa que los adultos, - ellos, _nosotros _– que todo estaba destrozado pero-"

Tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire y Kakashi se paró lentamente antes de ir hacía el ahora, claramente enojado hombre. Quería poner una mano en su hombro pero no sabía que reacción podía causar, así que solo se quedó ahí parado. Minato no notó su presencia. Quizá ni siquiera había notado que su estudiante se había movido.

"Hubo una niña que traté de curar. Se parecía mucho a Rin." Continúo temblorosamente. "Ella… estudió mi cara. Preguntó donde estaban sus padres. Le dije que no sabía, pero que iba a salvarla para que pudiera buscarlos. Me sonrió, Kakashi" Volteo hacia un lado antes de doblar su cabeza de nuevo. "dijo que tenía bonitos ojos. _¡Yo le encajé un maldito kunai en el estomago y estaba MURIENDO y dijo que yo tenía BONITOS OJOS!" _

Sus hombres comenzaron a temblar y Kakashi vió lagrimas en las mejillas del hombre que terminaban en el piso por callados _plits_. El adolescente levanto una mano lentamente, dudando. No podía pensar mucho más que decir 'así es', porque Minato _si_ tenía lindos ojos y estaban destinados a la risa en vez de lagrimas, así como sus manos estaban hechas para apoyar a otros y darles su amor, no estás cerradas, con desprecio en la repisa de una cocina. Kakashi apoyó su mano levantada sobre la cabeza con cabellos rubio para acariciar su cabello, para calmarlo. Se sentía terrible y muy extraño, pero no podía simplemente _irse_ cuando la persona más fuerte que jamás haya conocido estaba así.

"… ¿La salvaste?" Preguntó, y sintió como Minato movió su cabeza débilmente.

"No," lloró, "mira, Kakashi, lo siento. No debí haberte dicho. Yo- yo no tengo derecho para ponerte en esta estupidez también." Miró a la pálida y no enmascarada cara de su alumno. Su mejillas estabas cubiertas con agua y aunque implico que Kakashi era libre para irse – Que sería mejor si se fuera, la mirada en esos ojos azules decía lo contrario. "estas cargando suficiente como está y no debería estar así por esto – Eh estado en la guerra antes pero esta vez – algo está-"

Dobló su cuello de nuevo y la movió mientras miraba hacia otro lado para ocultar su cara.

"_Duele_." Ahogó antes de caerse, doblándose en una bola temblorosa en el suelo. Kakashi solo lo siguió y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, cualquier pensamiento de irse – a cualquier lado se esfumó. Su sensei no tenía a nadie más con quien ir, ni tampoco él. Así que lo mínimo que podían hacer era estar ahí para el otro. Minato se había quedado cuando Obito se fue, y a el adolescente no le importaba regresar el favor cuando fuera necesario. Y ahora él estaba definitivamente en la categoría de 'necesitado'

Minato registró algo caliente a su lado y apretó la fabrica del chaleco del más joven, sosteniéndose como si fuera un salvavidas mientras escondida su cara en su mano libre. Claramente estaba temblando.

"Lo siento…" murmuró entre lloriqueos que no se escuchaban, "lo siento tanto, tanto…"

Kakashi no sabía si hablaba de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y recargarse en un adolescente, o si se disculpaba con los niños inocentes que había sido forzado a asesinar en el campo de batalla. Quizá eran ambas. Puso su otro brazo alrededor del hombre y lo puso más cerca.

"Baka." Dijo calladamente. "de verdad. Baka."

Porque Minato _era_ estúpido. Ofrecía tanto calor el mismo que parecía haberse olvidado podía tomar un poco de el de los demás también. Kakashi era nuevo en esto de tranquilizar a alguien y estaba seguro de que había hecho alrededor de cien errores en ese momento, pero la Amistad que sentía hacia su sensei lo había hecho actuar por instinto y jalar al hombre hacia sus brazos, para sostenerlo hasta que Minato entendiera el mensaje y se atreviera a regresar el gesto. Sosteniendo a alguien que no tenía que lastimar. Queriendo que sintiera calor y un corazón que no dejaría de funcionar por su culpa. Quería redención pro Kakashi no podía dárselo. El solo era capaz de _estar ahí_, así que hizo justo eso.

Kakashi sabía que su modelo a seguir se levantaría en sus pies de nuevo, que tomaría nuevas misiones al frente y que las completaría con gran eficiencia. Que por su voluntad retomaría su posición como una herramienta para que Konoha usara, pero en ese momento, solo era un humano roto. Ambos eran eso – solo humanos.

Y los humanos no son perfectos.

* * *

Nevamente la hisotria no es mia y al parecer será un one-shot. Suerte a todos y dejen reviews


End file.
